The subject invention relates to a structural improvement of a clothes hanger clasp, particularly to one that will not easily fall off but can be conveniently loosened.
Conventionally, to air out clothes after they are washed, a hanger 1 is used to hang the clothes. The clothes will be stretched by the hanger 1 to enable air flow or sunlight to radiate through the fabrics, to dry the clothes, or to display the clothes. Such a hanger 1 (refer to FIG. 1) requires merely a single piece of iron wire that is shaped to hang some clothes, but when the size of the clothes is larger, the hanger 1 will not be large enough to hang the clothes.
A metal plate, bent roughly in the shape of a "U" to serve as a hanger clasp 3 (refer to FIG. 3), was later is installed a, on the hanger 1 was improved to become a hanger 2 (refer to FIG. 2) with a hanger clasp 3 to fasten the clothes. Such a mechanism, however, involves the following shortcomings:
1. By means of metal elasticity and a clasping mechanism, it will hold the clothes, but due to its insufficient elasticity, the clothes will easily fall off.
2. The user will find it difficult to loosen the clasp when he wants to remove the clothes, since there is no way of applying force to the clasp 3.
In view of the above, the inventor has come up with the subject invention, based on several years of experience in related design and production, that will effectively redress the shortcomings of conventional types of clothes hanger clasps.